


Hyukjae's Personal Vampire

by yffismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Halloween, Hyukjae - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, donghae - Freeform, eunhyuk - Freeform, haehyuk - Freeform, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Halloween was never Hyukjae’s favorite holiday, mainly because he was scared of everything Halloween related. This Halloween, however, he decides to go out when Kyuhyun invites him out. Hyukjae meets Donghae who is his knight in shining armor when it comes to protecting him and making him feel comfortable. When things do not go as plan, let us see what happens when they all have to spend a night in a hotel.





	Hyukjae's Personal Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on October 24, 2017

Little kids went running past on the sidewalk as Hyukjae peeked out from the curtains at the front of his house. He had already gone through three bowls of candy and the children showed no sign of going in for the night yet. It was only seven at night, but he was already tired of answering the door, and it was not because it felt like every ten seconds he was getting up again. It was because some of the costumes were scary!

So when Hyukjae received a text from Kyuhyun saying that he, his boyfriend Siwon, and their friend Donghae were going to head out for a night of Halloween fun, he had gladly joined in. Although he did not do well in scary situations, at all, he figured nothing could be that bad. Right?

When Hyukjae saw Kyuhyun’s car pull into his driveway, the headlights shining brightly against his house, he quickly emptied his last few bags of candy into bowls and placed it outside of his door with a sign, which would most likely go unread, asking to just take two pieces of candy per person. Once that was done and his front door was locked, he jogged to the car and hopped in the backseat. Of course Siwon was sitting in the passenger seat next to Kyuhyun, so the person behind him must have been Donghae.

“Alright. Before we get started…” Kyuhyun said as he turned around in his seat so he could look into the back. “Hyukjae, this is Donghae,” he said while motioning to Hyukjae and then the other. “And Donghae, this is Hyukjae,” he said, once again making the motions to each of them. “Donghae’s older than you Hyukjae, so be nice to him. No being creepy.”

“YA! I’m not normally creepy!” the younger defended, kind of bummed that he was still the youngest in the group, only being a few months behind Kyuhyun.

The two in the backseat both turned their heads towards each other and gave a small smile. Donghae was right away captivated by Hyukjae, with those big eyes, brown hair, and the small gummy smile he gave him. Hyukjae thought Donghae looked nice as well with his black hair styled back a bit, and his welcoming expression.

Hyukjae cleared his throat and turned his head back to Kyuhyun.

“So...what’s the plan for tonight?” Hyukjae asked while buckling himself in.

“We’re grabbing some dinner like I mentioned in the text, and then we’re going somewhere fun,” Kyuhyun explained.

“Where are we going?” Hyukjae asked, intrigued. 

“That’s a secret that you’re going to have to wait to find out about,” Kyuhyun said with a chuckle before turning around and pulling out of the driveway.

The drive to dinner was about half an hour...half an hour filled with silence as music played on the radio, mainly with Halloween themed songs. Hyukjae spent the time looking out the window or playing around on his phone. Donghae would look over at him every now and then, but for the most part Hyukjae was oblivious to it. In the front, Kyuhyun drove while holding hands with Siwon, the two of them completely content.

Upon arrival at the restaurant, Hyukjae was the first out of the car and stretching his legs. The rest soon followed and looked at the resturaunt in front of them. Whoever was in charge of decorating it for Halloween must have been really excited, because the decorations were everywhere and did not look cheap. Scary masks were placed near the front, flashing lights lit the widows, cobwebs hung in corners and billowed in the wind, and motion sensored ghouls lined the walkway up to the front doors.

“Well, let’s go!” Kyuhyun stated as he grabbed Siwon’s arm and tugged his excitedly.

The two of them headed off as Hyukjae stayed where he was standing and looked up at the building. There was loud music along with fake sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning. Screeching bats and cats could also be heard now and then as well.

“Are you heading in? Or eating your dinner out here?” Donghae asked with a small laugh as he placed a hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder.

The younger jumped slightly at the sudden contact but then looked up at Donghae.

“G-going in,” Hyukjae stated in an uncertain voice.

“Then let’s go before we completely lose Kyuhyun and Siwon,” Donghae said as he guided Hyukjae towards the door.

When they got in, Kyuhyun and Siwon had just reached the front of the line and were waving them to come up and join them as they motioned to the waiter that they needed a table for four. As soon as they were seated, in a booth towards the back, someone came around with a basket of fake vampire teeth so if you wanted a pair you could have them. 

Kyuhyun and Donghae were both eager to grab a pair. Siwon was more reluctant but eventually did when Kyuhyun pouted and gave him a begging look. 

“I want to suck your blood,” Kyuhyun said as he popped the pair into his mouth.

“We both know you want to suck something else,” Siwon commented, giving the younger a slight nudge.

Hyukjae was the only one who did not grab a pair, and watched as the other’s popped theirs into their mouth..

Not too long after that, someone came around with a polaroid camera to take pictures. First they took a picture of Siwon acting like he was biting Kyuhyun, and handed them the picture that rolled out of the camera. Then the person turned towards Hyukjae and Donghae who were sitting side by side in the booth.

“Would you two like a picture?” the waiter asked as he held up the camera.

“Ummm...no thanks…” Hyukjae said in an uncertain voice.

“Sure!” Donghae replied excitedly.

The two of them looked at each other, having just replied at the same time. 

“Oh come on, Hyukjae. You can’t be scared of vampires all the time. Especially since these are fake,” Kyuhyun said, nudging his leg against his friend’s under the table.

Hyukjae looked towards Donghae who had the fake fangs in his mouth and gulped slightly before nodding his head. That got a smile on Donghae’s face as he moved closer to Hyukjae.

“Great! Give me something dramatic!” the waiter said as he held the camera up to his eye.

Without thinking, Donghae pulled Hyukjae onto his lap and pulled the younger’s head back gently by his hair and used the other to tug slightly at his shirt. Hyukjae instinctively grabbed one of his hands onto Donghae’s arm which was pulling the collar of his shirt down, and the other went to his hair. Donghae then leaned in and placed his mouth on Hyukjae’s neck. The younger could feel his breath against his skin, and found himself holding his breath so he would not move. 

The picture was quickly snapped, followed by the waiter who clapped, saying how it would be a great picture. Before Donghae pulled his mouth away from Hyukjae, he gave a small lick to his neck. 

Hyukjae had enough time to wiggle off of Donghae’s lap and sit back down before the waiter slid their picture onto the table.

“Wow! Talk about sensual, you two!” Kyuhyun blurted out.

“Behave,” Siwon scolded lightly. “They were just having fun.”

Donghae glanced at the photo and smiled. It was a good one.

“So...you don’t like vampires?” Donghae asked Hyukjae, fangs still in.

“Vampires, zombies...a lot of things to do with Halloween actually…” Hyukjae admitted while wiping the line of saliva from his neck on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Why’s that?” the older then asked as he leaned in more.

“Because he was told scary stories when he was young,” Kyuhyun chimed in.

“Here, eat this and stay quiet,” Siwon said as he shoved a warm bun into Kyuhyun’s mouth.

Kyuhyun ripped off a chunk of warm bread and chewed it while glaring at Siwon slightly.

“Well he’s not wrong,” Hyukjae stated with a slight frown. “I’ve never been one for scary creatures or stories. So the thought of Halloween creeps me out a bit.”

“Awww that’s cute!” Donghae said before reaching forward and ruffling Hyukjae’s fluffy brown hair. “But you know none of it’s real,” he added reassuringly.

“Some of it is!” the younger exclaimed with big eyes.

“Well then...don’t worry. I’ll protect you for all of the bad and scary things,” Donghae stated with confidence and a nod of his head.

Right then, a waiter approached the table and and they ordered their drinks and a few minutes later their meal. Everything that ended up coming to their table was themed for Halloween, whether it was changing the color of the food with food coloring, or cutting things in Halloween themed shapes. Donghae also spent a lot of the time talking with Hyukjae, slowly scooting closer to him as the meal went on. The four of them continued talking, laughing, and getting startled by employees dressed up in different costumes who would pop out of nowhere. Well...at least Kyuhyun, Siwon, and Donghae were startled...Hyukjae practically jumped out of his skin each time and once tried to crawl into Donghae’s lap when a mummy appeared and was craving for brains while reaching towards him.

By the end of their meal, Hyukjae was more than ready to get away from that restaurant. He was the first one through the doors, standing on the sidewalk and taking in a couple deep breaths of air to calm himself down. 

Donghae came up behind the younger and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was supposed to be calming and reassuring, but instead made him scream and jump.

“Sorry! Sorry! It’s just me, Hyukjae!” Donghae stated while quickly removing his hand from the younger’s shoulder.

“Oh...sorry…” the brown haired male apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’m just a bit jumpy right now…”

“Really? I couldn’t tell by the way you nearly crawled into my lap at dinner when the mummy came around,” Donghae said in a joking manner.

“Ha...ha...yeah...I didn’t mean to do that…” the younger explained.

“Bbbrrraaiiinnssss!” Donghae mimicked, reaching his hands out towards Hyukjae.

“Donghae! Stop it!” the younger male shouted, slapping his hands away and shutting his eyes.

Donghae lowered his arms and chuckled slightly at Hyukjae’s reaction. He was not even dressed up scary or anything and the younger was frightened.

“If you’re so scared and spooked by all of this, why did you agree to come out?” Donghae questioned out of curiosity.

“Because I was tired of all the people coming to my door. Some of them are really scary,” Hyukjae stated with a firm and serious expression on his face. “You should see some of their masks...wwwaahhh they’re so realistic now!”

“You just need to get over your fear!” Kyuhyun suddenly said as he hooked one of his arms around Hyukjae’s neck.

“And you need to stop trying to force him,” Siwon stated as he grabbed Kyuhyun by the back of his shirt and dragged him off Hyukjae. “Or do I have to have you face some of your fears at home? Hmmm?”

“Oh like what? Cleaning the dishes? Vacuuming the house?” Kyuhyun asked in a sassy voice while rolling his eyes.

“I was thinking more along the lines of that nine tailed whip I have hanging on the wall,” Siwon said in a serious voice as he looked directly into Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“Y-ya!” Kyuhyun stuttered before looking over at Hyukjae and Donghae who both had their heads tilted in confusion. “That’s a conversation for another time.”

Siwon then released Kyuhyun’s shirt and smiled at the other two.

“I think we should get going instead of blocking the sidewalk,” Siwon said in a more excited tone. “Kyuhyun said he has something fun planned for all of us.”

“And you still won’t say what it is?” Hyukjae asked.

“Nope~!” Kyuhyun sang as he walked towards the car with his keys twirling on his finger.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this…” Hyukjae groused as he slumped off towards the car. “Maybe I should have stayed home…I could have just turned off my lights and pretended not to be home...”

The four of them climbed into the car and Kyuhyun took off. It was almost nine at night when they left the parking lot, and nearly eleven when they reached their location. They parked towards the back of a massive parking lot where they could already hear screams and shouts when they got out. 

“Kyuhyun...what kind of place is this?” Donghae questioned as he looked towards his friend.

“You’ll see!” Kyuhyun stated excitedly as he pushed everyone to get moving.

When they passed through the gates of their mystery location, it was Hyukjae’s worse nightmare. Not only did it look like this place only had haunted houses, but there were also people dressed as vampires, ghosts, mummies, zombies, and even people with chainsaws running around. 

“Umm...I think I’ll go wait in the car!” Hyukjae shouted as he tried to bolt out of this living hell hole.

Right when he turned around, however, he collided right with a vampire. Hyukjae toppled to the ground while the vampire opened its mouth as hissed at him while crouching down close to him. The dried blood around his mouth and on his fangs looked so real, and the contacts in his eyes made everything look even more convincing. All Hyukjae could do was curl into a ball and hide there on the ground.

“Alright, Mr. Bloodsucker, that’s enough,” Donghae stated as he shooed the man away from Hyukjae.

The vampire gave him a scowl and glare for ruining his fun before turning away. Donghae then leaned down and placed a hand on Hyukjae’s head to let him know things were alright.

“Really, Kyuhyun? You had to bring us here even though you knew Hyukjae would be scared lifeless?” Siwon asked with a deep sigh.

“It’s exposure therapy,” Kyuhyun said with a frown on his face. “It could help him get over his fear.”

Siwon instantly facepalmed and sighed again.

“I-I can wait in the car…” Hyukjae stated as he stood up from the ground with Donghae’s help.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea with everyone walking through the parking lot. You might be even more scared alone,” Donghae pointed out.

“Then...what do I do?” Hyukjae asked.

“It’s too far for you to get a taxi…” Siwon said. “Especially on Halloween I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve hiked up their prices for having to deal with more drunk people than normal.”

“And if you stay out here you’ll just get scared by more people,” Kyuhyun stated while scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry...I guess I really shouldn’t have brought us here. I just though it would help you…”

Hyukjae gave Kyuhyun a small smile before looking at the ground.

“It’s my fault for being a scaredy-cat too…” the younger stated.

“What if I stay with you?” Donghae asked, giving the brown haired male a kind smile.

“But then I’m taking away your fun! I couldn’t do that!” Hyukjae exclaimed with a shake of his head. “I don’t want to ruin your time!”

“Trust me...you wouldn’t be ruining it,” Donghae stated, smiling kindly at the younger male.

Hyukjae gave the older male a slightly confused look but then smiled and nodded his head. Donghae had saved him from the vampire already, so he knew he would be able to trust him to help again if needed.

“If you two are going to be stuck out here, then at least Siwon and I are going to go have some fun,” Kyuhyun said as he hooked his arm around one of Siwon’s.

“Go have your fun,” Donghae said while making a shooing motion with his hand.

Without having to be told again, Kyuhyun pulled Siwon along with him and entered into the closest haunted house that was around.

Donghae and Hyukjae settled for sitting on a bundle of hay right by one of the light poles and started talking. They were laughing and having a good time together until Hyukjae suddenly got distracted.

“Donghae, look! That cat has a half-black, half-orange face!” Hyukjae explained as he got up. “Oh! And a pumpkin shaped bell on its collar!”

Donghae watched as the younger walked towards the cat and tried to pet it. The cat allowed it for a while, nuzzling its head into his palm, but then began walking away. Wanting to play with the cat more, however, since it seemed to be the only kind creature walking around, Hyukjae followed it.

“Hyukjae! Wait!” Donghae shouted as he got up and followed after.

The cat soon started running, causing Hyukjae to run after it as well. Needless to say, Donghae started running too in order to keep up with the easily scared younger male.

Hyukjae had not been paying attention to where he was running, so when the cat darted into a haunted house, he followed right after. That kicked Donghae into a frenzy as he sped up and bolted in after the younger, following him through the door. It did not take him long to find Hyukjae struggling in some fake spider webs with them tangled all around his arms and legs while a zombie tugged at his clothes.

“Aish! Leave him alone!” Donghae shouted just as the door behind him slammed shut. “I said get away!” Donghae said louder this time as he moved to block Hyukjae from the zombie. 

The zombie gave a gurgle of incomprehensible words before slumping off somewhere else to pester someone else. Donghae then turned towards Hyukjae and helped the struggling younger free himself from the fake webs.

“Look what you’ve gotten yourself into,” Donghae muttered as he pulled the webs away and freed Hyukjae. “You need to be more careful, Hyukjae.”

“Sorry...the cat just looked so interesting. I wanted a picture,” the younger explained.

Donghae let out a small sigh before reaching a hand up and patting him on the head a couple of times.

“Let’s get out of here before something else scares you,” Donghae said with a small smile.

Hyukjae happily nodded his head and grabbed onto Donghae’s arm. The two of them made their way over towards the door, Donghae being the one to reach for the handle. Upon touching it, however, it gave a good shock to his hand, causing him to flinch away. Then a voice came over a hidden speaker.

“Hahahaha! There is no turning back now! You are trapped until you escape this haunted house! Hope you survive!” 

“Shit…” Donghae cursed under his breath.

He felt how Hyukjae’s grip had tightened on his arm. This was not going to be a pleasant experience for him.

“Looks like we need to go through in order to get out,” Donghae commented.

“B-but…” the younger male muttered in a small voice.

“Don’t worry, Hyukjae. I won’t let anything get you,” Donghae told him. “I’ll protect you the whole way through.”

“Promise?” Hyukjae questioned.

With a smile, Donghae held out his hand and lifted his pinky.

“Pinky promise,” he said in a serious voice.

That caused Hyukjae to giggle and hook his pinky around Donghae’s. He then grabbed onto the older male’s arm again and with shaking legs, walked with him into his worse nightmare.

Along the way, different creatures jumped out at them from hidden places, lights flickered, screams echoed through rooms and hallways, and Hyukjae had never been more terrified in his life.

At one point a werewolf had jumped out, blood running down its face and a fake human leg in one of his hands. Hyukjae had been so scared that he had collapsed onto the floor and sat there in a quivering mess as he screamed and tears of terror ran down his face. Donghae had needed to bend down and pick him up just to get him moving and away from the werewolf.

When they reached a room that looked like a butcher shop, there had been a table with a white cloth over it, a mysterious lump laying under it. They needed to pass the table in order to leave the room, but as soon as they were close enough, a dead looking person popped up from underneath the cover and made a grab for them. It looks less then a second for Hyukjae to jump onto Donghae and cling to him like a koala on a branch. The older did his best to hold Hyukjae and move away from the person, who he was glad was shackled to the table so they could not reach them if he stayed all the way against the wall.

There were other terrifying instances in that haunted house, but like Donghae had promised, he kept him safe. During some point, he had ended up carrying Hyukjae through the rest of the haunted house because they younger refused to let go of him. 

After they finally made their way out of the house, Donghae went over to a well lit part of the park and placed Hyukjae down on a chair and told him he would be right back. The younger simply nodded his head as he wiped a bunch of sweat away from his face and worked on calming his breathing down. The sleeves of his shirt were now drenched in sweat from his face, and he quickly lifted his arms to see his armpits were sweaty too.

I clung onto Donghae while I was a complete sweaty mess...ewww…Hyukjae said to himself.

When Donghae came back, he handed Hyukjae a warm apple cider drink, a caramel covered apple, and a plushie of a jack-o-lantern. Hyukjae let Donghae place the plushie in his lap as he stared between his drink and snack in his hands.

“You didn’t have to,” the younger said with a few small shakes of his head.

“You were screaming so much and terrified in there. You need something to recuperate,” Donghae explained, motioning for him to start eating.

“What about the plushie?” Hyukjae asked before taking a careful sip of his hot drink.

“Well...you’re scared of basically everything Halloween related...so I figured a cute pumpkin would be the safest bet,” Donghae explained as he took a seat in a chair next to Hyukjae.

The younger took another small sip of his drink before putting it down on the table so he could take a bite of his apple. Once he had taken a bite, and had the inside of his mouth coated in caramel, he watched as Donghae picked up his cup and take a sip as well.

When Donghae lowered the cup from his lips and looked over at the younger, he saw his mouth hanging slightly open with some caramel smeared in the corner.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t even ask if you minded!” Donghae said as he hastily wiped his mouth.

“No, no! It’s alright! You did pay for it, after all!” Hyukjae quickly said.

“Are you sure?” Donghae asked again. “I can always go get another if you don’t want this one now,” he offered.

“It’s fine...really, Donghae,” Hyukjae said with a warm smile. “After protecting me in there, I think letting you have a sip from the drink you bought is fair enough.”

Smiling and leaning forward, Donghae stretched his hand out to the younger and used his thumb to gently wipe away the caramel in the corner of his mouth. Hyukjae jumped slightly at the action and licked the spot of his mouth after Donghae withdrew his hand. He realized there were not any napkins around, but then watched as Donghae licked his finger clean.

Hyukjae quickly turned his head away while his cheeks turned a light shade of red. He took another bite of his apple and made sure to lick all the way around his lips this time. 

Reaching the end of his apple, Hyukjae started to feel full. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, he silently held the mostly eaten treat out to Donghae. All Donghae could do was give a small chuckle and take the apple to finish off anything else he could get from it. While he munched on the remains, he watched as Hyukjae sipped the now cooled cider and pet the soft jack-o-lantern plushie.

Apple and cider finished, Donghae was about to get up to throw them away when his phone went off. Hyukjae perked up and watched as Donghae answered it, looking at the screen.

“Looks like Kyuhyun and Siwon are having lots of fun,” Donghae commented before turning his phone towards Hyukjae and showing him the pictures Kyuhyun had sent to him.

Taking the phone from Donghae, he started scrolling through the couple of pictures that had been sent. When he reached the end he handed the phone back and placed both of his hands on his plushie.

“I still feel bad that I’m stopping you from having fun…”

“Who said I wasn’t having fun?” Donghae questioned right away.

“Huh…?”

“Getting to spend time with you is fun for me,” the older male explained. “Whether it’s protecting you inside those houses, or sitting out here like this...I’m having fun.”

“R-really…?”

Donghae reached over and placed a hand on Hyukjae’s head playfully.

“Why wouldn’t I be having fun with you, Hyukjae?” the older male then asked. “You’re cute and fun.”

At Donghae’s words, Hyukjae lowered his head and poked his plushie a few times. After a few more silent seconds between then, Hyukjae stood up, holding his pumpkin plushie against his chest.

“We should look for fun things to do so we’re not just sitting around,” the brown haired younger stated. “There has to be other things than haunted houses here!”

“I think I actually saw some games over by the foot stands,” Donghae stated as he stood up and pointed back in the direction.

“Great! Then let’s go!” Hyukjae exclaimed excitedly before grabbing Donghae’s hand and heading the way he had pointed.

Just like Donghae had said, there were game booths set up and there were no scary creatures wandering around like they were by the haunted houses. Hyukjae knew he could enjoy himself here.

The first booth Donghae was pulled too involved shooting red water into a balloon that would inflate inside a zombie's head and eventually pop. Whoever got their balloon to pop first would be the winner. Hyukjae was the winner of that game, and chose a bat plushie which he gave to Donghae.

“You gave me a pumpkin, and I gave you a bat!” he stated happily and he lightly nudged the two plushies together.

“You’re too adorable!” Donghae stated before hugging the younger tightly.

Hyukjae could not help but giggle and hug Donghae back. Although they had just met today, he felt like he had known the older male forever. 

When they finally broke apart, it was Donghae’s turn to lead them to the next game. It was a fun puzzle game that you played in pairs where you needed to move a marble through a large maze of moving blocks. The two of them found they worked really well together, and won the game. Their prize was fun Halloween themed masks, kind of like what you would see for a masquerade. Hyukjae picked a purple and gold themed one that had a spiderweb design on the sides and small teardrop beads that hit against his cheeks. Meanwhile, Donghae went for a black and orange one where the orange looked like rolling fog against the stark black, and had two triangles coming off the bottom that looked like vampire teeth.

With the masks on their faces, they headed off to play more games. They had not realized how much time had passed before they saw Siwon and Kyuhyun heading towards them. The two of them had just finished playing a ring toss game and had sadly not won anything, but that is because Hyukjae had a theory it was an impossible game to win.

“Are you guys ready to get going?” Kyuhyun asked, pleased to see that Donghae and Hyukjae had clearly had fun together.

“Sure, it’s gotten late,” Donghae stated as he looked at his watch and saw it was almost midnight.

The four of them then exited the park and started heading towards Kyuhyun’s car. Kyuhyun of course clung to Siwon as they laughed about some of the incidents inside of the haunted houses. Meanwhile, Hyukjae happily clung onto Donghae as they walked along with their prizes.

Upon getting into the car and starting the engine, Kyuhyun let out a small groan.

“Umm...guys? We have a small problem…” Kyuhyun said as he lowered his forehead onto the steering wheel. 

“What is it?” Hyukjae asked as he grabbed the back of Kyuhyun’s seat and moved himself up so he could lean over and see.

“I might have forgotten to put enough gas in the car…” Kyuhyun admitted.

The car filled with groans as Siwon pulled out his phone after looking as the gas gauge. 

“We won’t make it to the nearest gas station...but there is a hotel we can stay in that’s close by. Then tomorrow we can send two people off to get the gas,” Siwon explained as he moved his phone so everyone could see.

“I think that’s the best plan we have,” Kyuhyun stated while leaning back up and drumming the palms of his hands against the wheel.

“And of course you’ll pay for our rooms,” Siwon told him, looking over and giving him a firm glance.

“What!? Why me!?” Kyuhyun instantly blurted.

“Because you’re the one who forgot to get gas!” Siwon scolded him. “Now let’s get going before it gets too late.”

Kyuhyun groused as they made their way to the hotel and parked the car. The four of them left the car, shivering in the chilly air, and quickly made their way towards the entrance.

“Good evening gentlemen, how can I help you tonight?” the woman behind the front desk asked as she smiled at them.

“We need a room,” Siwon quickly stated as he ran a hand over his face.

“J-just one room?” the woman asked, giving them a confused look.

“Yes. One,” Siwon stated with a small sigh as he leaned on the counter and placed his head on his arms. He really hated inconveniences like this.

“It’s just that...the only room with two beds only have twins in them,” the woman explained. “I don’t think you would be comfortable in that sleeping arrangement.”

“What are the other options?” Donghae asked in a gentle voice, since he could tell Siwon was agitated over this whole situation. 

The woman quickly typed away at her computer before responding, “There are two room, each with a king bed. One is on floor four, and the other is on seven.”

All four of them exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. What else could they do?

“We’ll take them for the night,” Donghae stated with a nod of his head.

“Alright then,” the woman said with a relieved sigh. “Sorry for the limited selection. I guess there is a big Halloween event going on not too far away and they all got booked out.”

“That’s where we’re coming from as well,” Kyuhyun explained.

“I figured so with the plushie he’s holding,” the woman said as she finished typing at the computer. “Now I just need a credit card so this can all be paid for.”

Without having to be told, Kyuhyun reached for his wallet and pulled out one of his credit cards. The woman behind the desk happily took it and entered in the needed information before sliding it back.

“And here are your room keys. Floor four and floor seven,” she said, sliding them out so they could take whichever they wanted. 

“Floor four!” Kyuhyun shouted as he snatched the card and waved it in the air.

“Someone’s extra excited…” Hyukjae muttered as he grabbed the other room key.

“Because I get to be with Siwon faster if we’re on a lower floor,” Kyuhyun stated as he grabbed Siwon’s arm.

“We’re sleeping as soon as we get in that room,” Siwon warned him. “If you try anything...I’ll tie you to the bed.”

“I see that as a challenge,” Kyuhyun said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?” Siwon asked while rolling his eyes. He then turned back to Hyukjae and Donghae. “You two have a good night. If there’s any alcohol you want in the room, feel free to drink it, since it’s on Kyuhyun tonight. Same goes for room service.” 

“You’ll run me dry,” Kyuhyun complained.

“In more ways then one,” Siwon commented back.

A huge blush rushed over Kyuhyun’s face before Siwon started pulling him towards the elevator. Hyukjae and Donghae watched as Kyuhyun and Siwon disappeared and then looked at each other before laughing a bit. The woman behind the desk could have cared less about the conversation they had just been having. 

“Why don’t we go up to our room?” Donghae asked when he saw that the elevator had reached the fourth floor and was not moving anymore. 

The two of them headed towards the elevator and waited for it to come back down. When they reached the seventh floor, they wandered around slightly before finding the right room. Hyukjae slid the card in the door and pushed it open. He instantly went in and picked up the room service menu as Donghae closed and locked the door behind them.

“Hungry?” the older male asked as he placed his things down on the table and gathered Hyukjae’s off the bed and did the same.

“We didn’t eat a whole lot while we were at the park...and Siwon said Kyuhyun would be paying for room service and alcohol…” Hyukjae stated with a small shrug of his shoulders.

“What are you thinking of getting?” Donghae then asked.

“Cheeseburger...fries...and maybe a couple bottles of soju,” the younger stated with a smile on his face.

“We’ll I’m going to take a quick shower, so can you order me the same as well?” Donghae asked as he stretched a bit. “Extra cheese on my burger if they’ll do it.”

“Sure, no problem!” Hyukjae chimed as he watched Donghae disappear into the bathroom and close the door behind him. 

The order was quickly placed, and since not a lot of people were ordering food at this time at night, it came quickly. It was only when Hyukjae was uncovering the food, the cart sitting at the end of the bed so they could sit comfortably, that Donghae exited the bathroom. 

“So I got us each two bottles of soju,” Hyukjae stated. 

The younger held up an open bottle to Donghae, but nearly dropped it when he saw the older male standing there wearing only a hotel robe. Hyukjae caught himself before the bottle could topple from his hands, however, and placed it back down on the cart.

“Aaahhhh! That shower felt so nice!” Donghae stated as he ruffled his slightly damp hair and smiled big. “Do you want to go shower? You were so scared and tense the whole time we were there that you must was to relax with some warm water. Right?” he then asked. “There’s another robe in the bathroom for you as well.”

“M-maybe after dinner,” the younger stuttered. “Let’s just um...eat first…” he finished saying.

Donghae chuckled before taking a seat next to the younger on the bed, sitting cross-legged so he was the most comfortable. Hyukjae only glanced over to see a part of the robe barely covering Donghae’s crotch. He could tell the older male was not wearing any boxers underneath.

To make things less awkward, mainly for himself, Hyukjae reached over for the television remote and turned it to a random channel. It ended up being some history channel that was focusing around events doing with witch hunts, and other Halloween related things. Of course those sorts of shows were bound to be on every channel today. That was enough to keep both of them entertained while they ate their meal and finished off their two bottles of soju.

“Well...I should shower now,” Hyukjae said as he stretched and put down his second bottle of soju back onto the cart. 

“Alright, I’ll still be here,” Donghae commented as he swirled the last remaining bit of soju around in his bottle.

A small hiccup left Hyukjae’s lips as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom. When the door closed, Donghae chugged the remaining soju he had and then moved the cart into the hallway by their door as a sign to get picked up. When he came back into the room and closed the door, he could hear singing coming from the bathroom. 

With his ear pressed against the door to hear better over the running water and television, he listened to the younger entertain himself. A small chuckle passed his lips before he went back to the bed and laid down comfortably on top of the covers. 

Twenty minutes later, Hyukjae appeared from the bathroom in the other robe that had been supplied. Before coming back to the bed, however, he went to the mini-fridge in the room and opened it.

“Alcohol~!” Hyukjae explained as he grabbed two bottles and headed back over to the bed.

Hyukjae tossed one bottle to Donghae before he jumped on the bed and moved closer to the older male.

“Maybe you’ve had enough alcohol tonight,” Donghae told him with a small smile. “Why don’t I put these back?” 

“Nonsense!” Hyukjae shouted before unscrewing the cap and chugging half the bottle.

“Hyuk-!”

“See!? Perfectly fine!” the younger stated as his wet hair dripped down the front of his face.

“Aish...you don’t handle alcohol well at all…” Donghae tsked as he snatched Hyukjae’s bottle away and got up from the bed.

“Hey! I was drinking that!” Hyukjae growled as he made a poor attempt to snatch his bottle back. 

“You can have more when you sober up some,” Donghae stated, placing the two bottles on the counter by the mini-fridge.

“I’m find now!” Hyukjae exclaimed.

Donghae then watched as the younger moved into a kneeling position on the bed. He could tell by watching him that Hyukjae needed some rest. 

“Hyukjae…” Donghae called with hesitation in his voice.

The younger shook his head and moved around on the bed more. He went to place one of his feet down on the floor, but the cover had wrapped around it, and he ended up faceplanting onto the floor instead. His hips were still resting on the bed, his rope falling away and exposing his naked ass.

“Wwwaahhh! Now I’m cold!” Hyukjae complained as he shook his butt slightly and hit the floor with his hands a couple of times.

“Aish...what am I going to do with you?” Donghae groaned, coming back over to the bed. “Can you pick yourself up?” he questioned.

“No…” Hyukjae whined pathetically, flailing his arms against the floor.

“What am I going to do with you?” Donghae asked before slapping the younger’s ass.

“Aahh~!” the younger moaned slightly, wiggling his butt again.

“Come on...get up,” Donghae said again, letting his hand meet Hyukjae’s ass once more.

“More~!” Hyukjae moaned louder this time.

This time, Donghae heard him and shuffled his feet back.

“I don’t have time for this sort of game, Hyukjae,” Donghae told him firmly.

He then bent down and helped haul the younger back onto the bed, and untangled his foot from the covers. 

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” the older male told him. “You clearly need rest and time to sober up.”

Before Donghae could even start crawling into bed himself, he realized Hyukjae had fallen asleep.

“Wow...he gets drunk and falls asleep...at least he’s easy to manage in this state…” Donghae muttered to himself.

He then situated himself in bed, got comfortable, and turned off the light. He fell asleep easily and could hear Hyukjae breathing lightly on the other side of the bed. 

It was dark in the room, and the digital clock was facing away from the bed, so Donghae had no clue what time it was when he suddenly felt Hyukjae rubbing up against him. In his dazed sleep, Donghae tried to push Hyukjae away from him, but the younger proved to have an iron grip on him. The two of them moved around a bit only to then have the covers fall away and fall to the floor. That was when Donghae realized that he must have tossed his robe off in the middle of the night.

“H-Hyukjae…” Donghae called feeling flustered all of the sudden.

In the darkness, he glanced down at the younger male, and with his eyes more adjusted to the lack of light, he could see that Hyukjae’s robe was completely open.

“Hyukjae...wake up,” the older male called while nudging him more. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Hyukjae suddenly said, his voice small and lonely sounding. “What if I want to stay like this?” he asked again before nuzzling himself against Donghae even more.

“You’re awake?” Donghae asked in a shocked voice.

No reply came, but he could feel the younger’s head not against him. Donghae let out a small sigh and this time managed to pry the younger off of him, and placed one of the many pillows in the bed, over his crotch. He then reached over and flicked on the lamp, flooding the room with a dim light.

“Have you sobered up?” Donghae asked the younger before reaching forward and adjusting his robe so he was covered.

Hyukjae immediately moved the robe again and scooted closer to Donghae.

“I’m fine,” Hyukjae stated before making a bold move.

With his robe still flung open, he moved so he was straddling Donghae’s pillow-covered crotch and sat there.

“Hyukjae-!” the older male cried out in shock. “I don’t think you’re fully sober yet.”

“I’m completely fine,” the younger replied, his brown hair falling in front of his eyes.

“Then what’s with all of this?” Donghae asked as he placed his hands on Hyukjae’s thighs and held the younger there.

“No one’s ever treated me the way you do,” the younger explained. “You were so nice, spent time with me, didn’t make fun of me for being scared, and protected me…”

“That’s just who I am, Hyukjae...I’m a nice person,” Donghae explained.

“I nice person who kept staring at me and watching me,” Hyukjae added.

Donghae froze and stared up at the younger with big eyes.

“You...uh...noticed…?” the older male asked.

“How could I not? I tried looking at you but you were always staring at me so I couldn’t,” Hyukjae explained.

“You were trying to stare at me?” Donghae questioned, pointing to himself.

“How could I not want to? You’re perfect…”

Slowly, Donghae worked on propping himself up until he was sitting, and grabbed Hyukjae around his waist. The pillow was still between them, creating a bit of a barrier. Hyukjae’s lips pressed into a hard line as he averted his eyes and sat there in silence.

It was not until Hyukjae felt one of Donghae’s hands on his cheek that he perked up and looked at the other.

“You’re precious,” Donghae stated before leaning in and capturing the younger’s lips with his.

Hyukjae did not know what to do at that moment. His mind was going blank. That was his first kiss!

Donghae pulled himself away from the younger after a few more seconds and looked him right in the eyes. Hyukjae broke their eye contact almost right away and covered his face with his hands.

“Why are you acting like that was your first kiss?” Donghae questioned with a slight chuckle, finding his reaction adorable. “Isn’t it natural to want to kiss someone you like?”

“That was…” the younger mumbled into his hands.

“Was what?” Donghae asked, reaching forward and gently pulling Hyukjae’s hands away from his face.

“My...first kiss…” the brown haired younger finished saying before biting his lower lip.

Still holding onto the younger’s wrists, Donghae sat there with his mouth open in disbelief. 

“You’re joking...right?” Donghae asked, leaning in slightly closer to the younger.

“Why would I joke about that!? Am I a joke to you!?” Hyukjae screamed in his face.

“I just can’t believe it…” Donghae stated with a shake of his head.

“What? You can’t believe that a guy my age wouldn’t have kissed someone before or had sex?” Hyukjae asked with a pout on his lips.

“You haven’t had sex yet either?” the older male questioned with his eyes going wider.

When Hyukjae realized what he had just admitted, he quickly yanked his wrists free from Donghae’s grasp and covered his face again.

Smiling at the accidental confession, Donghae reached forward to try and pull Hyukjae’s hands from his face again. This time, however, the younger put up more of a fight. The two of them struggled slightly until Hyukjae toppled backwards, bringing Donghae crashing down right on top of him. 

The two laid on the bed in a bit of a daze with all of Donghae’s weight piled on top of Hyukjae. The pillow had somehow managed to stay in place, keeping the two of them separated. 

A small groan left Donghae’s mouth as he pushed himself up from the mattress and looked down at the younger. Hyukjae’s brown hair was tousled against the white bed sheets as his big eyes looked back up at the older male. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as none of them moved an inch. Donghae watched at Hyukjae’s chest rose and fell with quick breaths of nervousness.

After a few more seconds passed, Donghae lowered himself onto his elbows so he was closer to the other male. Once he did that, he saw how Hyukjae closed his eyes and shrunk back into the mattress, his eyebrows knit together.

“Do you hate me now?” Donghae asked in a sad voice, but not moving from his current position.

At that question, Hyukjae opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the other.

“I didn’t mean to steal your first kiss…” Donghae continued. “I just...I really didn’t think I’d be your first. You’re so cute and fun that I figured lots of people would have taken it already.” When he said that he saw the look Hyukjae gave him. “Umm...not saying that you kiss a lot of people! I’d never think that of you!” he added quickly.

The red tint of embarrassment on Hyukjae’s face slowly faded as he watched Donghae’s face turn red instead. Then a small smile and giggle passed his lips as he watched the flustered older male above him.

“I knew what you meant,” Hyukjae finally chimed in so that Donghae would calm down.

“So you let me embarrass myself on purpose?” Donghae asked, his shoulders slouching forward slightly.

“Now we’re even,” the younger male commented before bringing his hands up and placing them on Donghae’s cheeks.

Not wasting another second, Donghae leaned down more and planted his lips against Hyukjae’s again. The younger quickly moved his hands from Donghae’s face into the man's hair and gently pulled at it. Hyukjae quickly became more needy, fueled off this feeling of affection.

“You said you liked me earlier...right?” Hyukjae asked when they finally separated.

“Right,” Donghae confirmed.

“You have my first kiss,” the younger stated with an embarrassed smile. “I want you to be my first as well…”

“Hyukjae...we’ve just met each other today,” Donghae pointed out, running his fingers through the younger’s hair gently.

“So?” the younger questioned with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“You don’t even know what kind of person I am,” Donghae pointed out.

“You’re nice and caring. Just the type of person for me,” Hyukjae stated, a smile now crossing his face.

“I could be a killer,” Donghae stated in a serious voice, leaning in and raising one of is eyebrows.

“A killer in bed maybe,” Hyukjae scoffed.

“Hyukjae…”

“Come on! Please!?” the younger begged, pouting out his bottom lip.

“How do you know things won’t become strange between us if we do?” Donghae questioned, wanting to make Hyukjae aware of the possibility.

“Ummm…” the younger muttered, now biting his bottom lip and sounding unsure.

“Or that I won’t see you again after tomorrow?” Donghae offered up as another option.

“Then…then become my boyfriend!” Hyukjae stated in a serious voice.

Donghae sighed and hung his head low after he heard Hyukjae’s option. He brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his composure.

“How do you know I won’t leave you within the year…? Within six months even?” Donghae asked, letting out another small sigh and looking at Hyukjae with sad eyes.

The younger male frowned slightly and averted his eyes from Donghae when he brought up that option of what could happen.

Donghae let out a smaller sigh and climbed off Hyukjae, positioning himself on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. Hyukjae stayed laying where he was and only moved his head a bit so he could still see Donghae.

“Who hurt you?” Hyukjae asked in a small voice. “Most people don’t say that kind of thing when asked if they want to be someone’s boyfriend…”

A loud groan came from Donghae’s mouth as he rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed.

“I was so stupid…” Donghae grumbled. “He was three years older than me, successful in life, had everything going for him...and he chose me. I should have known nothing was going to come from it. But...I gave him everything. And it ended...in a mere four months...not even that...three months and twenty-eight days. He up and left. All I had was a text saying it was over...and then never heard from him again…”

“Donghae…” Hyukjae called softly as he sat up on the bed. “You weren’t stupid,” he added while crawling on his hands and knees over to the other male. “He was stupid.”

Donghae still had his hands over his eyes and only removed them when he felt the bed dip on both sides of him. Hyukjae was straddling his stomach, his butt resting just above his crotch.

Leaning up, Donghae placed a hand on Hyukjae’s shoulder in an attempt to move him.

“Hyukjae, st-”

“I won’t stop,” the younger interrupted sternly, pushing Donghae’s hand off him and shoving the older back flat onto the bed. “So one person did something bad in your life. Let there be another person, me, who makes things better again.”

“We’ve still only just met,” Donghae brought up again.

“And some of the best relationships start like that,” Hyukjae stated.

“Really? Name one,” Donghae told him firmly.

Hyukjae rolled his eyes before looking back down at the older male under him.

“Has Kyuhyun really not mentioned how he and Siwon got together?” When he saw Donghae shake his head, he shifted a little where he sat. “Kyuhyun had gone out for the night to a bar, and hadn’t even ordered a drink yet by the time Siwon came up to him. The two of them talked for a while, didn’t eat or drink anything, and then ended up in the bathroom. Siwon fucked him senseless and then brought him home,” Hyukjae explained. “The next day when I went over to meet up with Kyuhyun like we had planned, and he wasn’t there, I got worried and called him non-stop, but his phone had died that night at the bar so he wasn’t picking up. After a few hours I was about to call the police when I got a call. He had gotten home and plugged in his phone to see that I had called him and texted him so many times. Kyuhyun explained what had happened and said that he was going to date Siwon, even though he wasn’t sure how long it would last. They stepped into it barely knowing each other...like us, not knowing how long things would last...like us, but knowing they had an instant connection...like us!”

Donghae bit at the inside of his cheek as he thought about the story Hyukjae had just told him. It seemed like he really wanted to give it a shot at a relationship together.

“Please…?” Hyukjae said when the silence had gotten too much for him. “Can we try?”

Lips pursed together, Donghae nodded his head.

“I guess we’ll never know unless we try,” Donghae agreed.

The small, questioning smile on Hyukjae’s face suddenly got a lot bigger with Donghae’s response. He wanted to bend down and hug the older male, but before he could, he found Donghae’s arms around his waist, and was then being flipped over and thrown onto the mattress. All he could do was lay there dazed as he worked out what had just happened. 

“Now that we’ve agreed...I can’t take any more of your teasing,” Donghae stated with a slight growl.

“Teasing?” Hyukjae asked innocently.

“You...practically sitting on my crotch...wiggling your ass...fuck it’s so tempting,” Donghae stated as he leaned down and placed his head in the crook of Hyukjae’s neck. “How you’ve managed to go your entire life so far without having anyone jump you for being so cute and alluring...I’ll never understand.”

A small shiver ran down Hyukjae’s spine as he felt Donghae’s breath against his neck. His robe way laying completely open now, and Donghae was naked with no barrier between them this time. They were nearly touching, but Donghae was keeping a gap there. 

Shaky breaths passed Hyukjae’s lips as Donghae started lightly kissing along his neck and collar bones. His body shook, wanting more contact than just this. 

“Please…” the younger male begged.

“Please what?” Donghae asked with a smirk on his face.

“I want you to touch me…” Hyukjae admitted, his face once again turning red in embarrassment.

Donghae looked down to see that Hyukjae already had a bit of an erection. He could not be one to judge, however, because just from kissing and smelling the younger he had one as well.

Without responding to the other, Donghae went back to kissing him and leaving faint marks on his skin. When Hyukjae raised his hands to touch him, it was put to a halt with his wrists pinned to the bed. Donghae listened to the whines and whimpers that passed the younger’s lips, and only when it seemed like he was really desperate, did he dip his hips slightly so their erections would rub against each others. That sent an even louder moan past Hyukjae’s lips.

“Have you ever jerked off?” Donghae chuckled. 

“Of course I have!” Hyukjae shouted back. “I might be a virgin but I have needs too!”

“Feisty...I like it,” Donghae stated before leaning down and capturing his lips again.

While they kissed, Donghae kept brushing their erections together every now and then. At first, Hyukjae tried pulling his wrists free from Donghae’s grasp, but he quickly gave up in his efforts and succumbed to whatever the older male wanted to do to him.

Realizing the younger had stopped putting up a struggle against him, Donghae paused and lifted himself up. The younger beneath him, with slightly glazed over eyes, looked like he was in heaven.

“Someone’s become nice and docile compared to earlier,” Donghae commented.

“Don’t stop,” Hyukjae whined, bucking his hips up and licking his lips.

“We have to take things slow,” Donghae told him sternly. “If you’ve never done this before, we can’t go racing into it or you’ll be hurt and never want to do this again.”

With his erection bobbing against his stomach, Donghae hopped off the bed and dug into his pants pockets, pulling out his wallet. Hyukjae was curious and looked over to see Donghae pulling out a condom from one of the pockets of his wallet before chucking it onto the table with the rest of their Halloween goodies.

“Always prepared?” Hyukjae asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Aren’t you glad I am?” Donghae asked, waving the condom in his hand.

Hyukjae turned his head away from Donghae and bit his bottom lip. He wanted this...he wanted it so badly. But now that it was actually happening, it was starting to worry him. Donghae easily picked up on the younger male’s nervousness, and crawled back onto the bed slowly.

“We don’t have to do this,” Donghae let him know calmly.

“Yes we do!” Hyukjae quickly blurted out, snapping his head back in Donghae’s direction. “If...if I don’t do this now...and risk losing you-”

“Wait...you think if we don’t have sex...that you’ll lose me?” Donghae asked.

With downcast eyes, the younger looked away again and pouted his lips. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Donghae chuckled. “Whether we do something tonight...or hold off...you won’t lose me. Alright?”

Hyukjae continued looking away from Donghae and nodded his head slightly. He brought his hands up to his mouth and gently bit on the pad of his thumb, trying not to be so nervous.

Slowly reaching his hand up, Donghae grabbed hold of Hyukjae’s hand and drew it away from his mouth. The younger released his thumb from between his teeth, and watched as Donghae gently sucked his thumb into his mouth. Right away Hyukjae felt a bright blush cover his face, and felt how his erection now throbbed against his stomach more. The way Donghae was licking and sucking his thumb made Hyukjae wiggle on the mattress. It was something so simple yet so sensual at the same time.

As Donghae continued to keep him occupied with his mouth, Hyukjae failed to realize that he was moving between his legs and towards him. By the time Donghae popped his thumb from his mouth, he snapped back to reality and found his legs around the older male’s hips.

“Do you trust me?” Donghae asked in a gentle voice.

“Yes,” the younger answered without any hesitation.

Not knowing what to do with his hands, Hyukjae bent his arms and held his hands by his chest, his pointer finger on one of his hands placed gently between his lips as he watched Donghae.

“It’s a shame we don’t have any lube…” Donghae said as he pulled one of his fingers from his mouth. “This will have to do for now.”

A small nod was given before Donghae lowered his finger to Hyukjae’s puckered, virgin, hole. He pressed the pad of his finger lightly to the entrance and watched Hyukjae for any sign that he might want to stop. All he got, however, was a small gasp and a small quiver of his hips. Donghae pressed lightly against the outside of his hole a few more times before he carefully started pushing his finger in.

Hyukjae flinched when Donghae started pushing his finger in, his body tensing up on its own.

“Relax, Hyukjae. It’ll make things more comfortable,” Donghae told him, halting his actions so the younger to calm down.

“I-I am relaxed,” Hyukjae replied in a not so confident voice.

Pursing his lips and raising an eyebrow, Donghae shook his head. He then reached his free hand up and grasped onto the younger’s erection, his fingers brushing against his soft pubic hair. Hyukjae had never had anyone else besides for himself touch down there. He knew Donghae would not do anything he would not like, but it took all of his willpower not to reach his hands down there himself and do it instead.

Donghae’s hand moved at a relaxed pace up and down his erection, working at relaxing the younger male. He watched as Hyukjae’s eyes fluttered closed, and heard the small hitches in his breath each time he played with the head of his cock. It was after a few more strokes that Donghae finally felt him relax, and started to move his finger again.

After a few more thrusts of his fingers, another was slid in. Hyukjae shuddered on the bed at the new feeling and the stretch of his ass.

“D-Donghae...it feels strange..." the younger half moaned and groaned.

“It won’t feel strange for long,” Donghae replied in a soothing voice.

Feeling the way Hyukjae’s ass twitched around his fingers, Donghae started spreading them, all while still stroking the younger to keep him calm and more relaxed.

Small gasps and moans escaped Hyukjae’s lips as Donghae kept working him open, and added another finger to make sure he was well prepped. His body shook in anticipation and eventually started to thrust back against his fingers.

“How are you feeling?” Donghae asked after a few more minutes of spreading the younger’s ass.

“I feel like I want something more…” Hyukjae whined as a pleasured shiver ran down his spine. “I want you…”

Donghae nodded his head and slowly pulled his fingers out from the younger’s clenching hole. When they left the warm hole, he could hear Hyukjae give a small whine and watched as he looked back at him with a needy expression.

“Don’t worry, we’ll keep going. I just need to grab a condom first,” Donghae explained. “I don’t have any diseased, and I know you wouldn’t if this is your first time...but I think-”

“Just do it without,” Hyukjae interrupted. He knew the condoms were within reach, but after feeling this good with only Donghae’s fingers, he wanted to fully feel him for his first time. “If you say you’re clean then I believe you...you haven’t hurt me tonight or anything so I trust that you will keep that up.”

“You really trust me that much?” Donghae asked with a shocked expression on his face.

“If I didn’t, then we wouldn’t be this far already,” the younger male pointed out.

Hyukjae then leaned up and looped his arms around Donghae’s neck, pulling the older male down on top of him. Having not expected that, Donghae lost his balance and fell forward, barely having time to brace himself so he would not completely crush the younger.

“I want this…” Hyukjae told him with a small smile on his lips before he bucked his hips up so their erections bumped against each other.

Donghae let out a small groan as Hyukjae did that. He wanted to make sure he was careful with the younger, but if he was going to be tempted...that would make things a lot harder.

“With the condom you’ll have lube to make the penetration easier,” Donghae explained to him in a serious voice. “Without it we’re just using saliva...and it’s not nearly as good, and it’ll hurt more.”

“Hurt…?” the younger asked with fear in his eyes.

“Yes. Remember how you said it was uncomfortable when one of my fingers first went in?” Donghae asked. He then lifted himself from Hyukjae and glanced down at his throbbing erection. “How do you think this’ll feel if it goes in?”

While biting his bottom lip, Hyukjae suddenly reached over and grabbed the condom packet, tearing it open with hasty fingers. Donghae watched as some of the extra lube in the packet dribbled onto the younger’s chest, and continued watching as he took the condom out, unrolled it, and rubbed it between his hands. Still propped up a bit over Hyukjae, he watched as the younger’s hands then hastily reached down to his erection and started stroking it.

A shaking breath left Donghae’s lips as Hyukjae stroked him, a bit clumsily he may say, but it was the sensation that mattered. When he noticed Hyukjae was starting to sit up, he allowed for the younger to push him back so that he could situate himself to be sitting on his butt. Hyukjae was kneeling on the bed between his open legs, one hand still wrapped around his cock as he moved it at a steady pace.

“For someone who’s never had sex before...you’re pretty forward,” Donghae commented with a small mix of a moan and a chuckle. 

“I’m just doing what I think you’d enjoy,” Hyukjae stated without slowing his hand down.

“Then what else do you think I’d enjoy?” Donghae questioned, listening to the wet sound of the lube moving between Hyukjae’s hand and his erection.

Without saying anything, Hyukjae leaned forward more and locked his lips with Donghae’s. With one hand, Donghae reached up and grabbed the back of Hyukjae’s head, his fingers pulling at his hair slightly to keep him where he wanted him.

It was not long before Hyukjae’s hand stopped moving, and the two of them ended up toppling over with Donghae laying on his back. Their kissing got more heated and passionate until Donghae finally flipped them so that he was over Hyukjae again. While they still kissed, he worked on parting the younger male’s legs and situating himself between them. Hyukjae was so lost in their kiss that he allowed for his body to be moved how Donghae wanted, and did not pay much attention to what was being done.

When Donghae lifted himself up a little, Hyukjae let out a small whimper before looking down between his legs. He was nervous about what was about to happen and could not stop his legs from shaking.

“Nervous?” Donghae asked with a small chuckle.

“I mean...look at yourself,” Hyukjae commented. “You’re not small…”

Donghae took a glance down between his legs and smiled even more.

“Don’t worry. I stretched you well and we both clearly want this, “Donghae commented, running one of his hands down Hyukjae’s cheek. 

At Donghae’s tender touch, Hyukjae’s legs stopped shaking and he allowed them to relax more around the older male’s hips. 

“Want to keep going now?” Donghae asked, just to be sure he was not rushing things too much.

Reaching his hands up and placing them on Donghae’s shoulders, the younger nodded his head and gave him a small smile. 

With his approval, Donghae positioned himself a bit better between Hyukjae’s legs, and used one hand to guide his erection to the stretched hole. He could feel how Hyukjae gripped his shoulders slightly harder and glanced up to see the younger watching. Donghae let out a slow breath before he nudged the head of his erection into Hyukjae. 

“Ah-!” Hyukjae gasped as he felt the stretch and intrusion inside of him.

“Are you alright?” Donghae asked right away, wanting to make sure it was alright for him to move on.

“I-it’s alright...please...I’m just…”

“Scared?” 

Hyukjae did not reply but turned his head to the side while keeping his grip on Donghae’s shoulders.

The older male simply shook his head before starting to push in once again. He watched how Hyukjae leaned his head back against the bed with his mouth hanging open. Donghae also felt how Hyukjae wrapped his legs tightly around his hips and pressed his heels into his ass, pushing him in closer.

When Donghae was finally pressed all the way inside the younger, he leaned down and kissed Hyukjae a few times on the face. He could hear how shaking breaths were passing Hyukjae’s lips and feel how his ass twitched around his cock. Hyukjae was enjoying this so far, he could tell. It might have all been new to Hyukjae, and a bit painful this time around, but Donghae could tell he was enjoying himself.

Right when he was about to start moving, there was a bright flash of lightning that flooded the room followed by the loudest crack of thunder Hyukjae had ever thought he heard. Without any hesitation, Hyukjae looped his arms around Donghae’s neck and pulled the older male in, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Fuck...you got so tight…” Donghae groaned into his ear.

“I didn’t know it was going to storm…” Hyukjae grumbled into Donghae’s neck, right before another crack of thunder rang out. 

Donghae could not help but moan slightly as Hyukjae clenched around him once again as rutted a little, unable to stop himself. Picking himself up more so that Hyukjae’s arms fell away from him and onto the bed, he stared down on him. Hyukjae laid there, staring back up at Donghae as another flash of lightning lit up his face, followed by another crack of thunder which caused him to cover his face with his hands.

“You’re okay,” Donghae told his as he place his hands firmly on his hips and started rutting his hips against him. 

Fingers moving apart slightly, Hyukjae glanced back up at Donghae. The more Donghae rutted against him, the more he moved his hands away from his face. His hands clutched at the covers beneath him as Donghae worked on building up the pace. When he actually started pulling out and thrusting back in, Hyukjae found himself bringing his arm up to his mouth and biting into it slightly. 

The sound of the rain and thunder was partially drowned out by the loud slapping of skin, Donghae’s light moans, and Hyukjae’s muffled moans. 

“Let me hear you, Hyukjae,” Donghae groaned as he thrust in harder and ground his hips against the younger’s.

Still biting down on his arm, Hyukjae shook his head a couple of times. When he did that, however, Donghae got a glimpse of some blood tricking down his arm. Right away he stopped thrusting and pulled Hyukjae’s arm away from his mouth. That’s when he saw a ring of teeth marks that the younger had bitten into himself.

“Hyukjae!” Donghae shouted in shock. “Did it hurt so much that you were biting yourself?” he asked with fear in his eyes.

“No, it’s not pain!” Hyukjae said right away while shaking his head. “It’s just...walls at these places are always thinner than you think...I wouldn’t want to be too loud that our neighbors could hear us...but it feels so good I know I would be.”

Donghae looked at the other and pursed his lips together. He then brought the younger’s arm up to his mouth and kissed where the bite marks were. 

Hyukjae flinched slightly when Donghae kissed him there, worried that he would get some blood on his mouth.

“Everyone’s already asleep at this hour,” Donghae commented when his lips separated from the younger’s skin. “You don’t have to worry about being loud.”

“They could wake up…” Hyukjae pointed out. 

“Do they know us?” Donghae asked next.

“N-no…” the younger replied with a small shake of his head.

“Do you think there’s a high chance that even if they saw us, that we’d see them again?” he questioned next.

“No…” Hyukjae answered once more.

“Then there’s no need to worry,” Donghae commented.

Right after he said that he planted another kiss on Hyukjae’s arm, around the same place as the first. Once he did that he felt the younger try to pull his arm away. Instead of letting him, he tightened his grip on Hyukjae’s arm and drew it closer to his mouth. At first he gave a small lick around the bloody marks, which he felt made Hyukjae jump. Then, he licked his tongue around the entire circle of marks.

“Donghae!” Hyukjae shouted, reaching his hand up and pressing it against Donghae’s forehead to push him away. 

“What?” Donghae asked while Hyukjae’s hand was still pressed against his forehead.

“D-don’t lick it…” Hyukjae told him, his eyebrows knitting together slightly.

“Why not?” the older male questioned innocently.

“B-because…”

“It reminds you of a vampire?” Donghae asked with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up!” Hyukjae shouted as he tried to shove Donghae’s head away even farther.

A small chuckle came from Donghae before he reached up and grabbed Hyukjae’s wrist, easily pinning it down to the bed, clearly shocking the other. He then easily pinned the younger’s other arm down and held him firmly in place. 

“I’ll be your personal vampire for the night,” Donghae stated before leaning down and licking the bloody mark again. 

“Donghae, stop it,” Hyukjae told him while trying to pry himself free of Donghae’s grasp. 

“What? You don’t like me being your vampire?” Donghae asked? “You get tighter each time I lick you or say vampire,” he commented with a smirk on his face.

Smirking happily, he leaned down and licked the bite marks again, slowly running his tongue along the teeth marks. 

“I want to suck your blood!” Donghae stated before putting his mouth over the marks and actually sucking on the area. As he did that he also started thrusting his hips again. 

Since he knew that Hyukjae became tighter when he licked or sucked on his mark, he sucked a little harder while thrusting at a fast pace. Hyukjae was also moaning loudly now and thrusting his hips a bit. Donghae could tell for sure that Hyukjae was enjoying himself. 

When he raised his head, and looked at the red mark he had left on Hyukjae’s arm, he leaned back over and latched onto the younger’s neck. At first, he bit onto his neck lightly and was pleased when he heard Hyukjae moan more and felt him clench tighter around him.

“Donghae! Donghae!” Hyukjae shouted right before he went ridged and came onto his stomach. 

Releasing his bite from the younger’s neck, Donghae looked down to see the cum covering Hyukjae’s stomach and the flush covering his face.

“Someone seemed to enjoy himself. I didn’t even have to touch you down there,” Donghae commented, leaning down and planting a quick kiss on the younger’s lips. 

Hyukjae kissed Donghae back, still not free from his grasp but not minding it much anymore. When their kiss broke, he leaned his head back more against the bed, stretching he neck and inviting Donghae to bite him again there.

Seeing that he was being invited to playing with his neck more, Donghae took his chance and this time bit down harder in the same spot. The way Hyukjae moaned and arched his back off the bed sent a shiver of pleasure down Donghae’s back. He loved the fact that he was making Hyukjae feel good with something so simple. While still biting down and sucking a bit on his skin, Donghae started moving his hips again. 

Even though Hyukjae had just cum, Donghae would feel his erection rubbing between them. When he switched between biting and sucking the younger’s neck, he could feel his erection twitching between them, and at the same time could feel him clenching down more around him. 

“Hyukjae, you feel so good,” Donghae groaned in his ear as his thrusts became even faster and rougher.

“Fuck...you feel amazing in me!” Hyukjae nearly screamed.

The bed was rocking under them, squeaking slightly when Donghae really started plowing into him. A light sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, mixing with the cum on Hyukjae’s stomach. 

“Donghae, please~!” Hyukjae called out.

“Please what?” Donghae asked before licking where he had bitten on Hyukjae’s neck.

“Touch me more,” he begged while bucking his hips to try and get his point across.

“You mean touch your greedy little cock?” the older male asked.

“Yyyeessss!” Hyukjae moaned greedily. 

With a confident smile on his face, Donghae released one of Hyukjae’s wrists and brought his hand down to his erection. Wrapping his fingers around the twitching member, he started stroking it to the same pace as his thrusts. 

Hyukjae reached back and grabbed onto one of the pillows on the bed, gripping onto it for dear life. 

Feeling that Hyukjae was tensing up more and getting close to his second orgasm, Donghae picked up his speed and thrust in as deep as he could each time. 

“Cum with me, Hyukjae!” Donghae moaned, feeling that he was about to cum and knowing Hyukjae would not last much longer.

“Yes~! I need to cum! I want your cum in me!” Hyukjae shouted desperately. 

As Donghae kept plowing into him, Hyukjae started moving his hips more. Their moans had become so loud and they were so lost in pleasure that the storm had been forgotten about long ago. No thunder or lightning could distract Hyukjae from the great fucking he was getting from Donghae at the moment. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes~! Donghae~!” Hyukjae shouted.

Donghae thrust all the way inside Hyukjae one last time and came deep inside of the younger. As soon as he did, he felt Hyukjae shiver and tighten around him again as he came for a second time. 

Right away, Hyukjae’s legs fell from around Donghae’s waist and he laid there panting. Donghae pulled out of the younger with ease and fell off to the side so he could lay next to Hyukjae, also panting hard. 

They laid there in silence, listening to the rain hit against the window. It was not until there was a large crack of thunder that Hyukjae bolted and clung to Donghae. 

“Ooooowwwwww…” the younger whimpered as Donghae held onto him protectively.

“Feeling a bit sore?” Donghae asked before planting a soft kiss on Hyukjae’s forehead.

“I’m sore and tired…” Hyukjae told him as he yawned. “You did a good number on my ass…”

A small chuckle left Donghae’s mouth before he pressed a small hiss the Hyukjae’s sweaty forehead.

“Can you get a good rest with the storm outside?” Donghae asked, genuinely worried that Hyukjae would not be well rested tomorrow.

“I think you fucked me so good...I could sleep through anything…” Hyukjae said with a small laugh.

“Then close your eyes and rest,” Donghae told him, pulling him in closer to his chest and then yanking a cover over them to keep them warm. 

A small hum came from Hyukjae’s mouth as he nuzzled in closer.

“Donghae?” he called in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah?”

“I like you…”

“I like you too, Hyukjae.”

“I mean...I really, really like you…”

Smiling and nodding his head, Donghae replied, “I really, really like you too, Hyukjae. Now rest. We can talk more tomorrow.”

With that, both of them fell asleep for the night. 

~~~~

The next morning, Hyukjae woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. His eyes opened slowly and right away he saw a covered cart at the side of the bed. Curious, he pulled the metal lid off only to see what looked like a buffet of all different kinds of foods. Mouth watering and looking at it all, he was completely distracted and did not hear the water turn off.

“Ah! You’re finally awake!” Donghae commented, poking his wet head out of the bathroom. “Feel free to start eating whatever you want. I’ll be done in five minutes or so.”

When Donghae’s head popped back into the bathroom, Hyukjae could not stop himself from beginning to eat. First he took a pancake, and then a few pieces of bacon. While he was used to a more traditional breakfast, this definitely was what he wanted after an eventful night.

“Enjoying the food?” Donghae asked as he came back to the bed wearing the same clothes as the previous day. 

“This is just what I needed,” Hyukjae said through a mouthful of food.

Donghae smiled and took a seat on the bed next to the younger, grabbing a sausage in the process and taking a bite from it.

“I figured you would want something a bit more filling,” Donghae commented happily. “I was also craving this sort of breakfast so I was hoping it would peak your interest too.”

“It sure did!” Hyukjae agreed while shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. “This is amazing!” 

“Ha, ha! It’s just hotel food, Hyukjae. Don’t get too excited over it,” Donghae chuckled. “Why don’t you eat a bit more and then go shower. You must be feeling a bit...uncomfortable.”

Hyukjae’s face turned bright red right away at the mention of being uncomfortable. He knew Donghae was referring to his ass and the cum that was still inside. So grabbing a piece of toast and putting a corner of it in his mouth, Hyukjae used his hands to cover his ass and waddled into the bathroom. His back, hips, and legs were all sore, but he could manage the pain.

Donghae could not help but laugh a little at the sight he had just seen. No matter what he did, he could not wipe the smile off his face as he waited for Hyukjae to get done with his shower. 

When the bathroom door opened again, a wall of steam flooded out and Hyukjae came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Really? After last night you need a towel to cover yourself?” Donghae asked.

“Shut up…” Hyukjae groused.

“Did you clean yourself well?” the older male asked next.

“YA!” Hyukjae shouted, turning red again and covering his face.

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable and taken care of,” Donghae pointed out. “If we’re going to be traveling back home today, you don’t want to be sitting there awkwardly the entire time.”

Hyukjae pouted his lips as he moved over to where it looked like Donghae had folded his clothes. He pulled them on before ruffling his hair a few times and coming back to the bed where he grabbed another piece of toast and took a bite.

“So you’re feeling better after your shower?” Donghae asked while patting the younger on the head.

“It’s harder cleaning yourself out than you think,” Hyukjae told him in a serious voice. “Every time you think you’re all clean...you find that you’re not.”

“Then maybe next time I should help you,” Donghae whispered to him, kissing him right below the ear after. “I can reach farther in.”

Shocked by what Donghae had just said, Hyukjae found himself choking on the food in his mouth. As he hit his hand against his chest, Donghae quickly poured him a glass of orange juice and passed it to him.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to make you choke,” Donghae apologizes.

After taking a few sips of the orange juice and clearing his throat, Hyukjae shook his head.

“It’s not your fault,” the younger stated. “I’m just...not used to hearing that kind of thing…”

The two of them sat in silence as Hyukjae nibbled on a bit more food and sipped at his orange juice.

“So...you really, really like me?” Donghae asked, remembering their conversation from last night.

“I...yes…” Hyukjae admitted. “I know it’s kind of dumb and all...and it probably sounds like I said it only because we had sex…”

“So...do you want to take this slow?” Donghae asked. “We’ll do thing like go on dates, learn more about each other, normal things that couples do.”

With a giant smile on his face, Hyukjae nodded his head. Wanting to give Donghae a huge hug, he found himself straddling the older male’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Right when he was going to lean in for a kiss, however, there was a loud knock on their door.

“Donghae! Hyukjae!” Kyuhyun shouted loudly.

That was quickly followed by Siwon saying, “Ya, people could still be sleeping. Be quieter.”

Hyukjae groaned and frowned at Donghae. Chuckling, Donghae lifted the younger off his lap, sat him back on the bed, and went to the door to let Kyuhyun and Siwon in.

“What’s up?” Donghae asked as he let the two of them in. 

“Siwon and I went and got gas early this morning. The car is all full and ready to go, so we can leave now,” Kyuhyun explained happily.

Hyukjae threw his hands into the air and fell backwards onto the bed.

“I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed tonight!” Hyukjae exclaimed happily. 

“What? You didn’t enjoy sharing a bed with Donghae last night?” Kyuhyun asked as he jumped on the bed as well.

Hyukjae scoffed and turned his head to the side, and that is when Kyuhyun saw it. He pushed Hyukjae’s head to the side more and held it down before a gasp of shock left his mouth.

“You have a hickie!” Kyuhyun shouted. “And not just a hickie! A bite mark too!”

Kyuhyun and Siwon both turned their attention towards Donghae who was now standing there awkwardly. He had asked room service if they could bring a plastic bag up and had been tossing their prizes into it, but now stopped and looked at everyone. Hyukjae also sat up on the bed now that Kyuhyun was not holding him down any longer.

“Shouldn’t we be getting to the car?” Donghae asked while pointing towards their room door.

“I think Donghae’s right,” Hyukjae commented as he got up from the bed and started walking past Kyuhyun.

When he was right in front of Kyuhyun, the other took the chance to smack on on the ass. That caused Hyukjae to nearly crumple to the floor while placing a hand on his ass and hissing in pain.

“They had sex!” Kyuhyun exclaimed, only to look over to Siwon to see him pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

“Let’s just go before there is a noise complaint,” Siwon said in a tired voice. 

Kyuhyun finally nodded his head in agreement and went back over to Siwon. Meanwhile, Donghae went over to Hyukjae and kneeled down by him.

“Are you alright?” Donghae asked worriedly. He placed their full bag of prizes down and placed a hand on the younger male’s shoulder.

“My ass hurts more than ever now,” Hyukjae explained.

Not hesitating for even a second, Donghae got closer to Hyukjae and turned around so his back was facing the younger.

“Get on,” Donghae told him.

“Donghae...I can’t…”

“You can and you will. It’s my fault you’re in pain after last night so let me do this for you,” Donghae explained.

Biting his bottom lip, Hyukjae climbed onto Donghae’s back and was shocked when the older male stood up with no difficulty. Hyukjae kept his arms looped around Donghae’s neck, one of his hands holding their bag. He looked like a little kid with a slight pout on his lips, and that was how they left the hotel. Walking down the hallway, riding down the elevator, and making their way through the lobby, they got strange looks. But to Donghae that did not matter. 

It was only when they were out of the hotel that Hyukjae shifted forward and bit Donghae on the ear.

“That’s payback for last night,” Hyukjae whispered in his ear.

“Oh...we want to play the game of payback?” Donghae questioned. “Hey, Kyuhyun. When you drop us off, I’ll go to Hyukjae’s place,” he stated.

“What!?” the younger nearly screamed into his ear.

“Aaahhh...not enough fun last night?” Kyuhyun chimed happily. 

“Two can play your game,” Donghae whispered back to Hyukjae. “I’ll make things fun.”

Letting out a small groan, Hyukjae rested his head against Donghae. Truth be told...he was excited to see what Donghae had planned.


End file.
